All's Fair In Love And War
by ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with someone you hate and your whole world gets turned upside down? Join Bailee on her journey through the WWE and her encounter with a certain Englishman. Wade Barrett/OC Read and Review


**All's fair in love and war**

**AN: **So i've had this fanfic idea floating around in my brain for a while and finally decided to get it written up and published so hopefully you guys will like it. I know in my Sons Of Anarchy fics people have complained about my grammar and such well I apologise to those that read this if it all seems to be in the wrong place and stuff I was never any good at that in school. Anyways if you like it then review and be honest but don't be too honest (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wade Barrett/Stu Bennett lord knows I wish I did or any of the other WWE superstars mentioned. I only own Bailee and Quinn

**Chapter One**

"It's just amazing with all of this technology planes still fall out of the sky.."

A wave of anger mixed with panic washed over the 28 year old, trying to block out the highly annoying Englishman's words was proving rather difficult especially when the source of her annoyance was sitting beside her. Another one of his many ways to get under her skin with the exception if this time she was going to murder him that's if she survived the flight.

"and more often than not there's a slim to none chance of you surviving something like that.." the knots in her already tense stomach tightening with every word pouring out of his mouth "..it doesn't surprise me really considering how high we really are, we must be a few thousand feet at least and in reality you'd be dead before you hit the ground anyway" the Englishman continued turning to look at the nervous flier next to him observing the way her body tensed at the mention of a potential fatality

"aww what's the matter B scared of a little few hour flight?" the Englishman teased thankful that her hands were too occupied with gripping the leather armrests of the chair to reach over and slap him; although it wouldn't be the first time if she did. Satisfied with his work the 6 foot 7 male shifted into a more relaxed position placing both hands behind his head, his trademark smirk plastered across his handsome features

"it's Bailee to you and you know only too well I hate no detest flying which is the exact seem feeling I have about you so unless you want my hands wrapped around that neck of yours I suggest you shut up Bennett"

"as much as I want your hands on me B i'd much rather prefer having your legs wrapped around my neck.." the smirk on the male only grew wider seeing the 28 year old roll her eyes at his sleaze filled words.

"i think i'll pass on that 'wonderful' opportunity now do me a favour and be quiet" the Englishman laughed to himself silently knowing by the annoyed tone lacing her voice he'd won this round and slowly drifted off into a satisfied slumber. A small feeling of relief crept through the brunette as silence filled the space in between them now hoping to relax a little without having his voice nagging in her ear, glancing out of the small window she watched as they glided silently and effortlessly over the clouds that seemed to almost cling to the aircraft's wings. With Bennett's words swimming through her mind she regretted her decision and quickly closed the blind separating her from the outside world highly annoyed at herself for letting him get to her once again.

Even as a little girl Bailee Marie Lovetti hated flying with a passion and numerous times she'd spent on her father's lap crying into his expensive suit; not times she liked to remember. How she'd made it as a WWE Diva she'll never know with the amount of air miles they manage to clock up but somehow she survived each flight going from one place to the next; not without paying the price of course. Both her parents were high class defence attorneys and had encouraged Bailee to pursue a different career path such as becoming a doctor or a lawyer such as themselves but it was no use as soon as she'd gotten the taste of professional wrestling that was it Bailee knew right there and then that it was something she wanted to do and wasn't going to stop until someone told her she couldn't no matter what her parents said or thought.

The Canadian born diva smiled to herself remembering how nervous she was when she first stepped into FCW and how privileged she felt just being there this was her chance to make something of herself. It didn't take Bailee long to master the training and quickly rose through the female division earning her a place among the top competitors, and when the call came from WWE only 3 out of 8 females were chosen Bailee, a redhead named Sinead and a fiesty blonde named Quinn who quickly became one of her best friends and who affectionately gave Bailee the nickname of B.

The journey from local training schools to FCW was far from easy the usual 'you'll never make it because your a girl' and 'it'll be too tough for you' remarks were things thrown at her on a daily basis but how Bailee proved them wrong because soon enough she made it to FCW where the only contact with friends and family were through text messages, phone calls or Skype this proved difficult to cope with in the beginning but as she soon learned nothing worth having ever came easy; a motto Bailee reminded herself of often. Being away from the people she loved and cared about for long periods of time was yet another lesson she managed to learn the hard way now if only she could learn not be affected by a certain irritating Englishman life would be perfect.

The rest of the flight passed relatively quickly due to the fact Bennett had stayed asleep which meant much needed quiet time for the Canadian who relished in the peace. Glancing to her left the 5 foot something brunette grimaced slightly wishing she was sitting besides anyone but him she'd have even preferred Regal's company and that was saying something . Luckily Stuart Alexander Bennett now more commonly known to the WWE Universe as Wade Barrett was just about done with FCW when Bailee arrived so they had little to know interaction with her which suited her just fine, how she wished it had stayed that way but no life unfortunately had handed her him instead of lemons

"i'd rather have the lemons, they'd taste nicer than you Barrett.."

the brunette muttered quietly unaware the sly Englishman had heard her every word. The next few days were going to be interesting very interesting especially if Barrett had anything to do with it.

**AN: **Tada! So I know it's a little short and my grammar's probably screwed up but I hope you guys enjoyed it. The second chapter is getting written up so i'll publish it in a few days depending on the response I receive (:


End file.
